Forever and Ever
by DeannaFlare
Summary: Marron finally contacts Pan after 45 years. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


Proluge  
  
In this story, it's the future and Pan is now 70 yrs. old! All of her family had died except her grandson, and she has lost contact with the other two familes that she's been close with since childhood. Her grandson is wimpy and since they live miles away from any town, he doesn't have any one to play with, but he's still ive and on the go! One day, Pans second best friend from childhood that she hasn't seen in 45 years, calls her! Her 78 year old friend, Marron, has a grandson the same age as Pan's grandson, and they soon become best friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of the charachers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Pan got up to answer the phone. He whole body ached, and she had good reasons, too! She'd just celebrated her 70th birthday. "Grandmaaa!" Goku Jr. cried "Quack bit me!" The boy ran into the room and started to cry. He held up his bloody hand for his grandmother to see. "Shhh! I'm answering the phone, throw the duck outside!" Quaaack! Goku Jr. did his job. "Hello?" Pan wheezed into the phone, "Hello, Son Pan, It's Marron!" "MARRON-CHAN?" Pan squeeled and broke into a fit of coughing "Yes, Pan-chan" Marron said "I hear you've just celebrated a birthday, ne?"  
  
"Right." she laughed "I have." "It's been a long time, 45 years, to be exact..." Marron's voice trailed off like she was about to remember something. "Oh...I know it has," Pan assured her  
  
"Do you still keep in touch with Bra?" Pan could hear Goku. Jr's screams he's probley rollerblading in the kitchen again... "No, I really haven't seen her in awhile."  
  
Pan was slightley dissapointed. She hadn't seen the Briefs for years. "Hold on, Marron, My grandson's getting into trouble, again!" "That's all right, take your time!" Marron laughed politley "Mine sometimes gets in trouble, also!"  
  
Pan put down the phone.  
  
"G.J.!" She yelled "Stop that, your gonna get hurt!" She grabbed his arm and lifted him up.  
  
"But, gramma, there's nuttin' to do!" Pan sighed. He was right. It was raining hard. Then she remembered what Marron said, she had a granson, too!" Pan put Goku Jr.(or G.J. as he was called) down. She sighed and lowed her voice. "Listin, G.J., I'm talking to a very special person that have known for many years, OK?" G.J. nodded solemly "And, she has a grandson, so I think you'll have a play mate to play with today!" "Oh, Boy, Oh, Boy, Oh, Boy!" G.J. squealed with delight "Oh, Boy!" He jumped and crashed, making slid marks on the kitchen floor. His knee started to bleed and the duck quacked to be let in from the rain. Pan rolled her eyes, Oh, shoot, Marron! she thought, and grabbed the reciver "H-Hello?" she said "Sorry about that!"  
  
"It's OK, I know how dissagreeable grandchildren can get,I have three myself!"  
  
The two older woman talked about thier grandchildren together, and then Pan brought something up she'd been wanting to say "Listin, Marron, I told Goku Jr. about your own grandson, and now he's very excited to see him, and we could get caught up on sooooo much, and it will be fun!"  
  
G.J., hurried to the phone. "I agree, i'd be very nice, I'll bring Wally and we can have a---little party, to celebrate your birthday. Pan told Marron the address and hung up. What a day this would be!  
  
  
  
G.J sat by the windowpane to look for Marron's car ohboyohboyohboy he thought anxiously. All of a sudden, he reached back to sit on his hands. He felt something furry. He pulled it "Owwww!" G.J. cried. But, then he knew what had happened. His tail had grown back. Oh Well. He thought. He'll understand. Maybe he had his tail, too! It was a glorious feeling to have a tail.He could bounce on it. Goku Jr. then decided to get a snack from his Grandma. "Gramma!" he called "I wanna snack!" "Get an apple or something!" Pan replied "I'm busy cleaning." G.J. Then decided to watch his Grandmother clean. As soon as Pan saw him, she screamed.  
  
"YOUR TAIL!" G.J. wasn't expecting this and he started to cry. "Whhaa...itwasn'tmyfault...itwasn'tmyfault!" "Baka!" Pan growled, which made him cry harder  
  
But, she knew what a little crybaby her grandson was, so she calmed down. "Ohhhhh....I'm sorry....my little angel...." she hugged him "Thease people are humans. They don't grow tails. So when they see your tail, they may not know what it is and get...."Pan stopped to look for the right word "--- excited! So, Were going to have to---" "NO! Don'thurtmytail...Don'thurtmytail!" the little boy started to cry and run around the room with his hands on his butt, like Pan was trying to chop it this very moment."G.J! Remember your great-great-great grandfather who gave his life for this planet! He didn't cry no matter how much pain he was in! Or your great grandfather, who just passed away year, that defeated Cell for us! You wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for them!"  
  
Goku Jr. instantley Shut up. "All Right" he calmed down "Take it off!" Pan got her hand right near, so to fire a KI blast. I'm going to die....I'm going to die Young G.J. paniced  
  
The iceblue blast hit his tail. G.J. opened his eyes "It's over?" He murrmered "Yes!" said Pan "See, look at my brave little boy!" This made Goku Jr. feel a whole lot better. He prended to be Gohan. "You shall pay for this!" He said sternley "You shall paaaay! Pow!" He punched at the air. Pan smiled at him admirabley  
  
There's my little grandson...a real warrior  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. G.J. sprang up and ran to the living room. He unlatched the door and opened it. Pan got up,too. First, a soaking duck came in. Quack!  
  
"Quack! How rude, you should let the guests enter first!" Pan complained.  
  
"Sorry if I'm a little late!" G.J and Pan's mothes hung open. They're she was---Marron. Marron had graying hair pulled back into a ponytail that was down to her waist. The smooth white- and- gray haires mixed together perfectly and her blue eyes twinkled magicly. She didn't wear any makeup, let her lips were rosery red, and for a lady of that age---she had only a few wrinkels.  
  
When she smiled, all her teath shone. Marron wore a pink dress and a little pink bonet. A red shawl was draped upon her sholders. "What do I call her?" G.J. whisperd "Ms. Kurrin." Pan whisperd back. But, oh, there's more. There was a little boy standing behind her. His blonde hair was so smooth and shiny, that(Goku Jr. emagind) if you really tried, you could see yourself on his head. He smiled sweetly and confidentley. His skin was sooth as ivory. The boy's clothes were  
  
ironed perfectley Are all his clothes like that? thought G.J. And both familes stood there,  
  
without anything to say, and although they looked differant, both were quite alike in more ways  
  
then you could count. The two older woman started to cry and hugged each other. "Pan--I've missed you so much!" Marron's eyes filled with tears. "I've missed you, too Marron-chan!" They cried and hugged. "So, What's your name?" G.J asked "Wally," said the boy "What's yours?"  
  
"My real name's Goku Junior, but everyone calls me G.J." Quack! Quack! Quack waddled in between the boys. Wally looked dumbfounded. "That's my duck, Quack," G.J. explained "He's pretty smart...he can sit and roll- over." "Ohhhhh!" Wally was excited "Show me!" "Sit!" G.J. comanded. Sure enough, Quack sat. G.J continued to show Wally the duck's tricks. Pretty soon they got tierd of that. "You're It!" G.J. tagged Wally and ran. Wally got pretty close, but G.J.was too fast. He moved out of the way "Wow You're fast!" G.J ran all around the room, jumping off couches and desks, but Wally couldn't catch him. It was just a matter of minutes that Wally blurted out "I can't catch you, I tried but I just  
  
can't, It's strange,like you're....oh, this sounds stupid..." "What?"G.J. asked "Ohh...nevermind, I just don't want to play anymore, O.K.?" Wally panted  
  
"Let's go evesdrop on our grandmothers," G.J. giggled "Come on, Don't be chicken, it'll be fun!" "I dunno....G.J," he replied "They'd get mad if they caught us."  
  
"Then we'll be quiet," G.J. sugessted "We won't get caught, I promise." So, the two boys got on thier knees and crawled into the kitchen. They hid on the oppisite side of of the kichen wall. "Wally got to star in, The Pirates Eye as a secondary characher named Mike." Marron bragged "He was the main characher's best friend.  
  
"Ohhh...I'm sorry Marron-chan...I really don't know much about Television shows, We don't have one here." "Too Bad," said Marron "We have five...Hey I know! I could let you have one for free." "Oh, Marron, That's so sweet of you, but we really don't need one..." "YES, WE DO!" G.J. blurted out from behind the wall "I WANT A TELIVISION! WE CAN HAVE IT FOR FREE,TOO, SO YOU CAN'T SAY IT'S TOO MUCH MONEY, AND---WALLY AND MS. CHESTNUT WOULD STILL HAVE FOUR!" By this time, Goku Jr. was begging Pan. Wally helped " I wouldn't mind, G.J. could have mine, and I could have the big one!" "Wellll..." Pan thought for a moment "If it's all right with you, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." "YESSS!" Both boys said and high fived each other, then they laughed and ran out of the room in fear of being scoled. Later...  
  
The sun had come out. G.J. and Wally were sitting on his bed talking. "Where's your mother and father?" Wally asked "Mine are both at work, so Grandmother Chestnut is taking care of me today." This question shocked G.J. and he felt hurt. His eyes started to tear up. "Well...uhhh..they're in heaven with the angels." G.J. dropped the sandwhich he was eating on the bed and started to tear. Oh No! Wally thought What do I do now! I don't want him to cry! "I'm sorry." Wally said quietly "I didn't know." G.J.'s black hair started to droop and he began to feel miserable. "I don't wanna talk about it...let's just do something else." He sniffled and turned away  
  
It's my fault! If I hadet asked him the stupid question, he would not of been so sad "G.J, can I tell you something?" "What?" Young Goku sobbed "You're my best friend." he said quietly "You'll always be mine,too." G.J. said "Forever and ever." G.J took out the elastic band that kept his hair together and ripped it apart. "You keep that half, and I'll keep this half, so when we're sad, we can take that out and remember today, when we became best-friends, and it'll make us happy again.  
  
  
  
EPOLIOUGE  
  
And the years passed and passed. Both boys became adults, and things changed, and they argued and vowed to never speak to each other ever again. But, still, they were always best-friends. They went through High School and Colage together, once when G.J. dated a girl he always liked, then she broke his heart, Wally told him things would be okay. They always remebered to take out thier elastic band hold it for ahwile when they felt sad. By the end of Collage, both of them had seprate careers. G.J(or Goku as he was now called) decided to become a Karate Instructor, while Wally was studing to become a writer. They had troble faceing the fact that they'd be miles apart now, but swore to always be best friends until thier death. Then they took out thier most treasured possiesions, the halfs of Goku's elastic band. They put the tatterd rubber together and said goodbye. Well, it just happans that the pilot that was supposed to take Wally on his plane to New York, wasn't very experienced and all at once his hand slipped and the plane flew down. Wally was in first-class writing his book when that plane crashed. And the smoke got to be too much. The hospital came imidietley and did all they could--- but Wally didn't surive. Well when Goku heard about this crash, he took another plance right there, to see his friend. He rushed ito the hospital and sat ran into Wally's room. He heard the life machine running, and failing "No! You can't die, please Wally--- don't die,best friend!" As the machine stopped, Wally could only say one thing "I...love..you..Goku...your..my..bestfriend...always" he smiled weakley. The machine stopped. All Goku Jr. could see was tears. He remembered the time he met Wally, and when theyd become best friends. He clucted his elastic band, the one he'd had for so long, and noticed that Wally had his wrapped in his very own hand, too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
If Bra married Goten, we'd get a kid like this  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
